Kyuubi
by Guardian-Angel-Momo-chan
Summary: Kyuubi has left Naruto's body and taken a human shape. And this mean nothing but trouble....(NARUSAKU)
1. Prologue

Kyuubi-chan goes Human

It was a good day, by the terms of Sakura Haruno. Ino-pig had been seen dating Shikamaru, Sasuke was dating her (she forced him; I'm strictly NaruSaku), and the loudmouthed Naruto was nowhere to be seen. It really was an excellent day.

But one thing was missing, and that was the before mentioned loudmouth Naruto. Sakura actually _missed_ him. He was brightness to the day, for sure. And funny, at times. Sakura chuckled.

" .....What's so funny?....." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh! Nothing!" Sakura yelled. Inside, Inner Sakura was having an insulting PARTY.

_Nothing, eh? She said. You were thinking about NARUTO, of all people, during your date with SASUKE the WONDERFUL._

_I WAS NOT!!! Sakura screamed at Inner Sakura. I just kinda sort of miss him, I mean, it's not like I LOVE him....._

_Heh heh.... Inner Sakura cackled._

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screamed out loud, pushing the table on Sasuke.

"Umph....." Sasuke muttered. Sakura gasped.

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY, SASUKE!!! FORGIVE ME!!!" And she turned around and ran.

"Did I do something.....?"

Sakura stopped running when she reached her special place. It was a little pond that no one knew about but her. She rarely visited it anymore. But right now, she needed to think, and this was the best place to do so.

_So, you wanna talk to me? Inner Sakura cackled._

_YES! Sakura yelled. Why did you do that? It was MY date with MY Sasuke!!_

_Oh, look. There's someone else here._

_Wha? Sakura thought._

Inner Sakura was right; there was a blond haired girl a couple years younger who was intently watching her.

"Who're you?" Sakura called out.

The girl smiled a big, huge, Naruto-ish smile. "I'm Kyuubi. Nice to meet you."

Sakura chuckled. "I didn't think that anyone else knew about this place."

" Neither did I, that makes us even. I'm looking for my....my...um....relative."

" What's your full name?" Sakura asked. "I could help you find them."

"Um....." Kyuubi scratched her head. "Um.....Uzumaki Kyuubi?" Sakura gasped.

"You're related to NARUTO?!" She yelled. "Wow, I feel sorry for you."

Kyuubi eyed her. "Why? I like Naruto just fine."

Sakura blushed. "I don't. He's annoying."

"Mmm...." Kyuubi mumbled. "Annoying....that sounds like Naruto-sama....where is he? He's just gone through a tough transaction." Sakura gasped.

"Oh, shit! Well, I guess I know where his house is...." Kyuubi eyed her again.

"Oh, do you?" She muttered. "How lucky."

"Hey....you have red eyes!" Sakura said lamely.

"Yes. I do. So what. Take me to Naruto." Kyuubi's red eyes glared at Sakura.

"Okay...."

NARUTO HOME (he got his own place when he turned fifteen.)

"NARUTO!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Sakura screamed, pounding on the door.

"Do you HAVE to scream?" Kyuubi asked.

"This IS Naruto we're talking about. Right now, he's probably asleep, and it's difficult to wake him up."

"WHAT THE F IS IT THAT'S SO FING URGENT?!?!" Naruto slammed open the door. "I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!!! Oh....hi, Sakura-chan." Sakura was blown away.

"Wow, you really ARE nasty in the morning...." She said wearily.

"Hello, Naruto-.....Koi." Sakura backed off a bit.

"YOU SAID HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!!!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm kidding. KIDDING." Kyuubi said, putting both hands behind her head.

_$&$&$##!!!!!!! Inner Sakura cursed._

_Oh, silence. She was KIDDING._

_Bet ya fifty bucks she wasn't._

_Bet ya a hundred she was._

_Damn you._

_Ya damn me, ya damn yourself._

_DAMN YOU!!!_

Sakura chuckled quietly. It wasn't very often that she won a fight against Inner Sakura.

"So," Naruto started. "Who's the kid?"

"She says her name is Uzumaki Kyuubi."

"KYUUBI?!" Naruto yelled. "But....Kyuubi....that means I'm FREE!!"

Kyuubi glared at him. "Not so fast. I'll return to your body some at some time."  
"DAMN!!" Naruto yelled. "I thought you were finally gone."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Well, ya know the story about the Nine-Tailed Fox, right? The stupid thing was sealed into me, and she complains ALL the time, she EATS all the time, and she likes to INSULT me, and now she's finally left my body!! The seal is freaking broken!" Sakura slowly gathered all this info. It was REALLY unbelievable.

"I'm not gone forever, you know." Kyuubi grumbled, but it seemed Naruto didn't care. He was dancing around singing HALALUH and practically tearing his shirt off. Sakura erupted in laugher at the sight.

END CHAPTER

Author's notes: Ya, I know it's a stupid idea. And your probably asking where Kyuubi got another body. Well, you'll find out; NEXT CHAPTER! And, by the way, I won't even TYPE the next chapter if you don't review....


	2. Explainations and Ramen!

Kyuubi-chan goes Human

REVIEWS

Dragon Man 180

Yea, I really did screw that part up, didn't I? Ah, well. I got three reviews in one day! (Backs away in awe)

Smiter

Yea, Sakura accepted it too quickly, I know. NaruSaku rocks, nee? ï

Dragon's Shadow

Thank you! My reviewers are so kind.....

Rik V

It shall be entertaining to write, yes it shall! ï NarutoKyuubi coupling...that would be very, very different! Hmm, but I already have plans for Kyuubi.

D

Kind person, you are.

Naruto-926

Everyone wants to know where this is going, I've NEVER had one of my story be so popular!!

HinatasBiggestFanBoy

Oh, believe me, I've got some pretty interesting ideas for this story!!

Sakura gaped at Kyuubi. My lord, she thought, she eats twice what Naruto eats.....

Well, she thought, gazing at Naruto shoving down his tenth bowl of ramen, maybe not. She sighed. She was still mad at herself for abandoning Sasuke.

"So," Naruto finally said. "How DID you get that body?" Sakura glanced at Kyuubi. THIS should be good.

Kyuubi slurped her ramen, and slammed it on the table. "Oh, THAT. It was fairly simple. I went to the morgue, and took a newer body. And it's still fairly old." Sakura held back her puke.

"Oh, SICK!!" She yelled. "How could you do that, Kyuubi?"

She chuckled. "You spend 15 years in that punk's body and see how you like it." Sakura giggled.

"You have a point." She said.

"Oh-hh, look, it's Sakura and Naruto!" A voice said from behind them.   
Sakura turned around. It was Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked half asleep.

"Oh, INO." Sakura said between gritted teeth. Sure, Ino was dating Shikamaru now, but that didn't change anything between the two feisty girls.

"I thought you were dating Sasuke, Sakura." She said, almost sounding concerned. Sakura knew she wasn't. Actually, she probably was wondering if Sasuke was free now.

"Yeah, well, our date is over now." Sakura said in the sweetest sugar-coated voice she could muster. She hated Ino so much.

"Oh, really..." Ino replied back in a similar way. Kyuubi looked at them.

"Sasuke, huh?" She said wryly. "Hmm, I don't think he's that good looking, actually." Ino and Sakura looked at her, shocked.

"NOT THAT GOOD LOOKING?!" Ino yelled. "NOT THAT GOOD LOOKING?! Girl..." Shikamaru grabbed her arm and dragged her out, Ino cursing all the way.

"I think Ino took that just a LITTLE too far..." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto said, staring at her (But still eating). "I remember when you'd do that." Sakura smiled.

"I know. I was immature and stupid. None of it helped me, or impressed Sasuke." She said shyly. "I got smarter, I guess you could say."

"Nee, Sakura, you always were smart." Naruto said, slurping ramen and getting it all over himself.

Sakura blushed.

**Why am I blushing? **

**Because you like him.**

**Shut up.**

**Blush, Blush. Doki, Doki. Hear your heart, Sakura? It calls for him, not Sasuke.**

"'Ay, Sakura? You okay?" Sakura blinked, and looked at Naruto.

"I'm fine." She snapped. She then turned around and stomped out of the restaurant.

" Huh?" Naruto said.

" Dunno...." Kyuubi said.

Author's notes: Hey, it's me!! Thank you, all you nice ppl who read and reviewed! I feel so loved.....

Anyhow, to those who were interested on how Kyuubi got another body, well, it was there. It was sickening, but it was there. And old dead body....lol. Sorry for disturbing you.

What shall I do next chappie....?

Hmmm....(Wanders off to think about this)


	3. Everybody loves Sakura!

Kyuubi-chan goes Human

Dragon's Shadow

Ehhh...you don't really work very hard on reviews, do you? Oh, well, you're a reviewer. Happy Halloween!!!

Dragon Man 180

Hmmm...that's a good point. Because Kyuubi's magic? XD And yeah, she'll most likely be staying with Naruto cause she really can't stay anywhere else. Happy Halloween!!!

Faucon

Thank you, thank you! Ya know, all NaruSaku fans, there is a fanlisting. I'm a part of it. Go join it, we always need more NaruSaku supporters! Happy Halloween!!!

X

Yeah, everything does go awfully fast, but that's how I like it. I write things like that, don't know why. Happy Halloween!!!

Stonebridge

Apparently it isn't a stupid idea, cause everyone seems to like it. Makes me a happy person. Happy Halloween!!!

Thank you all!!

And I begin the new chapter!

Chapter Three

Sasuke was a loner by nature. Silent and almost shifty looking. One would get a bad vibe off him. Right now, he was looking for Sakura and her explanation for being so weird.

He saw Ino talking, no, yelling at Shikamaru. Something about some little brat.

"Ino." He said quietly. "Where's Sakura?" Ino glanced at him.

"The ramen place with Naruto and some rude brat named....oh, I don't remember." Sasuke's eyes widen a bit. With....Naruto? But....why? He slinked off to find out just that.

Kyuubi was uncomfortable. It was strange, because she felt that something bad was coming to the docile restaurant they were eating at. She glanced over at Sakura. She wasn't eating anymore.

" Sakura-chan?" Kyuubi asked. Sakura looked at her. "Why aren't you eating anymore food?"

Sakura laughed. "I'm full, Kyuubi." Kyuubi's face remained blank.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Sakura laughed again.

"Wow, you're JUST like Naruto!" She giggled. She glanced at Naruto. Who'd fallen asleep? Wow, he's asleep. She thought. He looks adorable....oh god, she was blushing over Naruto again....

"Sakura..." said a voice from behind her. She turned around.

"Sasuke-sama!!" She gasped. "H-hey, what'cha doin'?" Suddenly Kyuubi was standing in front of her with a mad look on her face.

"Go away, Sakura-chan is fine and she's having fun." She growled. Sakura was confused. And quite rightly so.

"Oh, you must be the brat Ino was talking about..." Sasuke said darkly. "Move it."

"Hell no."

" MOVE."

"HELL NO."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

Kyuubi looked down and....blushed? "She's MY Sakura-sama, that's why!!" Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"You're a weird little brat, you know that?" He said. Sakura just sat there, thinking. Since when? Was what she was thinking. Maybe for a very long time. After all, she's been in Naruto since we met.

"So, brat, I want Sakura, and so do you." Sasuke said. "Fight for her."

"You want me?!" Sakura said. "Wait....DONT'T FIGHT!! LEAVE KYUUBI ALONE!!"

Sasuke and Kyuubi looked at her. Naruto had been woken up and was now looking around wondering what in the hell was going on.

Sasuke just kept staring at her. "What do you mean? That you like this brat better than me?"

"....Sasuke...." She said nervously. "I think you ought to go...." His eyes widened.

"Wha....Why...."

"Please....just, please go...and don't fight."

Sasuke paused for a moment, looking at Sakura like she belonged in a nuthouse. He turned to glare at Kyuubi. Kyuubi returned the favor by looking at him like a bug that needed to be squashed.

"...I'll go." He finally said, still glaring at Kyuubi. "But I refuse to let this brat off without a fight."

"Fine by me, A$$hole." She spat on the ground.  
"What's going on?" They all turned to look at the new voice. It was Kakashi. "Really, Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you. Challenging a young girl who isn't even ninja." Kyuubi snarled.

"I can do anything that A$$hole can do!!" She growled angrily. "So get lost! He ain't better than me!!"

"What the hell is going on, Sakura?" Naruto said groggily.

"I'll explain later. I've gotta deal with this crazy mess first." She said solemnly. "Now, you guys! Listen up!!" Sasuke and Kyuubi both looked at her.

"Look, why won't you listen to me? If you love me, than why are you fighting when I said you shouldn't? Show some respect." Kyuubi snarled, but put down her fists. Sasuke put down his weapons. Naruto looked at them like they were nuts.

Have I been transferred to an alternate world or something? He wondered. One where Sasuke loves Sakura and Kyuubi's a lesbian?

"Good." She said happily. "Now, shake hands." Sasuke begrudgingly stuck his hand out. Kyuubi grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she could. Sasuke did the same. Sakura sighed. Well, she thought, it's a truce.

"Uh...." Came Naruto's voice. Her heart thudded a bit. She had forgotten about him! "What in hell is going on?"

Author's Note: Thanks again to all my reviewers!! This is my most popular story. As with Kyuubi's love thing, yeah, I'm crazy, but I work hard to make the story as interesting as possible, so I decided to make Sasuke and Kyuubi hate one another. I just needed a reason why. Sakura was the first thing that came to mind. Besides, I think she'd share some similar attributes to Naruto, and Naruto likes Sakura, so Kyuubi does too.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll update in accordance to reviews made, so if you give me about five, I'll update. Thank you for reviewing!!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


	4. Hinata's Arrival:Confessions and Advice

Kyuubi-chan goes Human!

Reviews

Narutogirl

wow that was cool! i could tell that Kyuubi was influenced by Naruto, it shows kinda the similarity between and sort of a bond... as for Sasuke he can go in a hole and die for all i care... tho Sasu/Hina's are pretty interesting... anyway I'm babbling, one more thing make it prominate that you starting the story after saying things to reviewers, it kinda gets confusing! other wise good job!

Reply

I'm glad you can tell! But I'm a Kiba/Hina fan....OH WELL! I noticed I was doing that....

Dragon Man 180

Is Kyuubi a lesbian or is she just influenced by Naruto's crush on Sakura? Either way, I want to see Kyuubi kick Sasuke's ass

Reply

She's been influenced by Naruto. She'd been in him forever, and she picked up some of his traits, as far as my story goes. And kicking Sasuke's ass? Look forward to it, I despise Sasuke.

Author's note: Well, sorry for the lack of updates, but, still, I haven't gotten much review lately and I usually have a review standard of at least five. Remember, people, just reading isn't good enough. Give your opinions. Ha, now I sound like that VOTE! Ad. Ha, I don't mean to! Just review! Nya that rhymed! Anyway, no more babbling! ON with da story! Also this chapter will be kinda HinataxNarutoxSakura

Chapter 4

Hinata's arrival

"So that's what happened." Sakura finished explaining the previous events in the last chapter to Naruto, who had a dull look on his face.

"I see. So Kyuubi is a lesbian?" He asked. "That's too bad. She's kinda childishly cute." Sakura blushed.

"Jackass!" She said. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto looked up at her dully. "Well, why do you even care? Sasuke's in love with you, you should focus on that." He then got up and left.

Sakura looked down nervously. He's right, isn't he? So why am I not doing that?

**Because you love Naruto.**

Shut up, you fat pig.

**Stop insulting YOUSELF, dear Sakura. I know the truth. Because I'm YOU.**

You win about that, Sakura thought. But not about Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" Asked a voice.

"Hunh?" She answered. It was Kyuubi. "Hi, Kyuubi."

"Sakura-chan, you were dazing off." She said, concerned. Sakura looked up at Kyuubi.

Finally, she asked. " Kyuubi, are you really in love with me?"

"Hmm?" She said. "That's a good question. I dunno. I kinda picked up the attraction to you from Naruto."  
"WHA?" Sakura said, blushing. This was startling. Suddenly, she felt REALLY bad. She had always treated Naruto....well, to say it bluntly, horridly.

"Sakura-chan...I said something I shouldn't of, didn't I?" Kyuubi said worriedly.

"Whatcha talking about?" Naruto said, popping back up. "Me?"

"No, you dork-Wait, I didn't mean that." Sakura said. "I'm sorry. I've always been a COMPLETE ass to you."

Naruto gave her a blank look.

"Umm..." She said nervously. "Urm....I mean....I'm sorry?"

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked over Naruto to see Hinata.

"Hinata....?" Sakura said nervously. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Naruto..." Hinata said, avoiding both their eyes.

"Whatcha need ta say?" He said. "Whatever can be said in front of me can be said in front of Sakura too." Hinata looked up quickly, eyes open wide.

"Alright..." She looked at Naruto hopefully. Oh, god, is this the time? Sakura thought wildly. She knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto.

"I-I love you, Naruto-kun." She stammer. "Oh, my, I did it..."

"Oh, Hinata..." Naruto said. "I....I....I'm sorry." You could almost HEAR Hinata's fragile heart shattering(Nee, now she sounds like Ryouga from Ranma ½).

"Hinata..." Sakura said. She felt sorry for Hinata.

"What?!" She spat. "What do you want?! This is all your fault anyway, because he like YOU!!" Sakura backed off. Naruto had a horrified expression on his face.

"Hinata! Why did you tell her that?!"  
"I'm confused....didn't I just TELL you that he like you, Sakura?" Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at her with a look that was a cross between confusion and...well, more confusion.

"What? How did you know that?" He said, confused. Kyuubi slapped her forehead.

"You are stupid. I've only existed in you YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!!" She shouted. Hinata had paused to look at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kyuubi!" She stated proudly. (X3, I'm so proud) "Proud fighter! I'll take ya on!" Hinata chuckled.

"You're adorable." She said though chuckles. "I like you."

"Thanks."

"What?" Naruto said.

"You know, if you like fighting, you should enter the Fighting Tournament."

"Fighting Tournament?!"

Author's Note: What is this Fighting Tournament? What is the prize? Find out next time! (Sorry this chapter sucks, my Mum's trying to read and ees getting pissed.)


	5. Party and Pretty Kyuubi

Kyuubi-chan goes human

REVIEWS

Kyuubi in Disguise

Originality marks! Yay! Interactions points, too! Thanks for reviewing. And you said WHY you liked it, too! A cookie for you!

Narutogirl

Yay, Kiba/Hina fan! A cookie for you as well! Thank for the idea! It's a good one. And look forward to many chapters, I have this feeling this is going to be long.

Dragon Man 180

Sorry. They're still friends, don't worry. Here, you can have a cookie to make up for it! Homemade!

Chapter 5

Telling the Tournament

" Well," Hinata said. " It's a fighting tournament, that happens once every five years at a village. The village is chosen random. I just found out this year, our village had been chosen! The winner is awarded a lot of money." At the mention of money, Naruto's looked up. Money meant ramen. And lots of money meant lots of ramen.

" When is this tournament?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled.

" Next week." She said. "Oh, I hear my mother. Bye, Naruto! Sakura! Kyuubi!" Naruto's jaw dropped open.

" Next....week?!" he said. Sakura watched Hinata run out the door to a black-haired women, who smiled.

" Hmm, that isn't much time." Sakura said. " But we'd probably would've had less if she hadn't told us." Suddenly, it felt like there was a bonfire behind her.

It was Kyuubi. " I'm SO entering!" She declared. " No one can beat me!" Sakura giggled.

" I bet not." She said. " You're tough."

Kyuubi struck a proud pose. " What about you, Naruto-kun? Will you enter? How about you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up.

" Me?" She said, shocked. " Why me?" Kyuubi gave her a questioning, curious look.

" Saku-chan," She said coolly. " You are a good fighter. Reveal it. I'd like to fight against your wit and skill sometime."

" I wonder who will enter in general..." Sakura said, hastily changing the subject. She didn't want to fight Kyuubi. At all.

" Oh," Naruto said happily. " I bet every ninja, fighter, and warrior here and everyone else too! Who could refuse?" Sakura's heart sunk. Naruto was entering for sure now that he knew about the money.

" I know..."

**Gates of Town**

At that very moment, some of the people who wanted to enter, and would enter, were striding in.

Mimiko, master of female ninja. Idolized by ninja women everywhere.

Akito, male ninja. Origins and style unknown.

Ikuro, male, brother to Kome. First time in tournament.

Kome, female, old master ninja. Has been in several tournaments and won 3.

Yume, young girl, Origins and style unknown.

" Kome, are you okay?" Ikuro said to his sister. " I told you, you should not have come. You are too old to compete anymore."

" Huh, I can leave it to the youth, Ikuro." Kome said, tiredly. " I'll be fine. All I need is a little bed-rest. What I'm concerned about is that child." She pointed to Yume.

Yume was a sight for vampire-hunters. She was light-skinned, and black-haired, with red eyes with blue rims. " Stop looking at me." She said, with a slight lisp.

Kome suddenly noticed that she was not the only one watching Yume. There was a boy with dark black hair, blue eyes. He was glaring straight at Yume.

" Interesting..."

**Outside Ramen Shack**

Naruto too was watching the parade of new fighters ramble down the streets. He also noticed the 'black-haired boy'.

" 'Ay, Sasuke!" He said. " Why the look?" Sasuke glared at him.

" Yeah, that's the one." Naruto said happily. " So? What's up?"

" Go away." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

" 'Ay, what crawled up your ass and died?" He asked. " You're in a bad mood. What'cha looking at? The little girl? You perv." Sasuke glared at him.

" It's not that." He breathed heavily. " Naruto. Can I trust you?"

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke didn't normally even ask this sort of thing. " Yeah, sure, man."

" That little girl is an Uchida." Naruto looked at him like he was nuts.

" I thought you said everyone in your clan was....um....dead." Naruto said. Sasuke grunted.

" So did I. But I've seen her before. Somewhere." He said. Not that THAT answered the billion questions popping in his brain now.

Sakura walked by.  
It was that simple thing that caused Naruto to go a bit woozy and crazy. Sakura....

" So, what about Sakura?" he asked, a bit anxiously. He had to know. What did Sasuke REALLY think of Sakura?

" I like her, but...." Sasuke paused, choosing the correct word. " She....just isn't my type. My type is one who doesn't.....eh....stalk me." Naruto sweatdropped.

He felt someone hit him on the back of his head, and turned around to see who it was. Kyuubi, looking bored.

" Naruto, shouldn't we go home er something....hey, wait..." She had noticed Sasuke. " You?" Sasuke grimaced.

" Yes, me. Miss. Uzumaki." Sasuke said. " I heard you're Naruto's sister." Kyuubi was about to argue, but she realized she was poising as his sis.

" Yeah, what's it to you?" She snapped. She then realized Naruto was gapping at her. " What?"  
" This is a festival now! Can't you SEE the Kimono clad ones?" Naruto asked.

" It's a welcoming party. GO! Dress up time!" Kyuubi smiled and scurried off.

" She's interesting." Sasuke said. " So, is she really your sister? Or are you just screwing with us all?"

Naruto smiled his fox smile. " Why EVER would I do that?" Sasuke smirked.

" Why, indeed?" Sasuke realized Naruto was looking behind him in awe.

" That was damn quick, Kyuubi." He said. Sasuke turned to face her. She was clad in a pink kimono, her hair was falling around her shoulders, and she had some very nice necklaces wrapping around her swan neck. She flapped her fan teasingly.

" How do I look, boys?" She asked. " I don't know about this stuff too well."

" You look fine, but is that my dress?" asked Sakura, who popped up behind Naruto, inspecting Kyuubi. " And my necklaces...."  
" Beautiful." Sasuke cut in. Sakura and Naruto and Kyuubi stared at him. Kyuubi flipped her fan a bit more.

" Crazy talk. Come on, Naruto, Sakura." Kyuubi said, grabbing both their arms.

" Let's go."

They all bumped into Yume.

She WAS scary. While Naruto helped Sakura up, Kyuubi glared her down. Yume said nothing.

Red eyes, rimmed with blue, sinking deeper and deeper into Kyuubi, startlingly her, scaring her.  
" Kyuubi, come on." Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing and cheering me on. Ask any questions. Yume's weird, eh? New chara for the tournament, which will probably go for a few chapters.

Oh, yes, and on a side note, I kinda thought about the NaruKyuubi couple and obviously altered it a bit...Yeah, don't ask, it probably won't go anywhere, unless anyone wants it to, which might be interesting.


	6. Wine and Tournament

Kyuubi-chan goes human

REVIEWS

Narutogirl

hmm... interesting! I'm excited to see what's going to happen next... Kyuubi is very unpredictable! love her she's silly!

Reply

Kyuubi is a very lovable character, isn't she? I've got ideas for the future....

Born to kill assholes lik

awesome fic! very funny too, update!

Reply

Nice username. :) I aim for either humor or angst in my stories.

Sevetenk, the Ultimate F

You should've made it HinaKyuubi, that would have been interesting...

Reply

O.o ok, probably not, but whatever.

Hatake Naruto

Great story. I am glade you are a NarutoxSakura fan if you want to meet other NarutoxSakura fans, we have our own forum! Many of us are authors of NarutoxSakura and other stories that you might know!

here is the site, my name on it is  
"Uzumaki Naruto":

?actidx

Reply

NaruSaku FOREVER. I wish the link would show up, I am eager to meet new NaruSaku supporters. But it does not show up. Sorry!

Dragon Man 180

I do want to see Naruto and Kyuubi becoming very good siblings, possibly play some pranks together on the villagers. Maybe Kyuubi could help Hinata build her confidence up.

Reply

That will probably happen. Kyuubi is a very good person(err....demon), who has learned to be kind and all that. She would love to be Hinata's friend. Hinata needs more friends.

Author's note: Thanks ya all, for reviewing! Now, as this story is getting longer and longer, I'm going to need more and more couples! If you want to suggest a couple, go ahead.

Just, no anti

NaruSaku

Or,

ShikaIno

Chapter 6

I can't think up a title! ;;

Naruto was officially worried. Kyuubi was like a sibling to him. It was even weirder because she was tough, and had just passed out.

Sakura, too, was worried. Sasuke just stood there, the emotionless vessel he always was.

Yume stared at Kyuubi in her bed. " How unfortunate..." she mumbled. " Who is she? I am very sorry."

" Her name is Kyuubi." Sakura said. " She a friend of mine. What did you do back there, miss Yume?"

Yume looked darkly at her. "She surprised me." Yume said shortly, and got up to leave. She received a scathing look from Sasuke.

"What?" She said, stomping out. Sakura watched her. She was a strange little girl, to be sure.

Suddenly a low groan broke through the confusion. It was Kyuubi. "Damn," She said sheepishly. " I'm hungry." Sakura sighed in relief.

**Outside**

After the parade of fighters, it was a frenzy. Pretty much, drunk people and more partying. Not that anyone didn't want to drink and party.

Kyuubi included. She was searching for **anyone** who would give her beer. ANYONE. It was killing her that she appeared too young to receive any.

" Damn this child body." She complained. " I'm soooo old, but I look TOO DAMN YOUNG!! To get my precious beer."

" Hey," Naruto whispered mischievously. " I have an idea. Wanna get some beer?" Kyuubi looked up from her sulking.

" What'cha thinking?" she said, now sharing that smile. " You have an idea, don't you? Tell me, Tell me!"

" Oh, I've got a crazy idea."

**Storage**

" It smells bad in here, Naruto." Kyuubi complained. " Some brilliant idea this was."

" Shhh." Naruto snapped. " I know, I know. Don't complain, it'll get the beer, right?" Kyuubi snorted, and quickly covered her nose.

" Yeah, at the cost of my sense of smell." She said nasally. " What IS that god-forsaken smell?" Naruto shrugged.

" Dunno. This place is old old old." He said. " Oh, here the wine! That'll be good, right, Kyuubi?" Kyuubi shook her head yes.

" Let's get outta here." She said nervously.  
" HEY!! YOU KIDS!!"

" Oh, shit...."

**Outside**

Sakura tapped her foot at them. The look on their faces was almost comitial.

" You two," she said. " Broke into my grandma's private wine stock. Aren't you ashamed or something?"

" We didn't do it." Naruto said automatically. Kyuubi slapped her forehead.

Sakura sighed. He was hopeless. " You know, you could have just asked me. I wouldn't have minded." Naruto looked surprised.

" Really?" He said. She shook her head yes. " ALL RIGHT! Can we have some wine now?!"

" No." Sakura said. " I said you could have. Not any more." Naruto sighed.

" Fine then."

**Next Day**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily. He almost went to sleep, but he remember what was today.

"The tournament!" He crowed, now fully awake. He looked over to Kyuubi's smaller bed to see she had already left.

When he got there, he found out why.

The line to sign up went down the ENTIRE street. It was nuts. Naruto gaped. This was crazy. He saw all sorts of different ninja headbands, and other, non-ninja fighters.

" Shitttt...." he said, running up to the line before more people gathered. He saw Sasuke walking away from the line, with Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru in tow.

" Hey! You guys!" He shouted. They looked at him.

" You baka!" Sakura said. " You came way too late."

" Yeah, it'll take a month and a year for you to get to the front." Shikamaru said. Ino snorted.

" Two years more like it." She said. Naruto slumped.

" Damn it...." Then he recognized the girl in front of him. " KYUUBI?!" Kyuubi looked at him.

" 'Ay, Naruto." She said gloomily. " Ready for a long wait?"

Author's note: Will they die of boredom? Will my readers? Will they even be enough space in the tournament? Who knows. Anyway, suggest any couple, except any anti

NaruSaku

Or

ShikaIno

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Boredom and Problems

Kyuubi-chan goes Human

Sevetenks the Ultimate F

...

Now that I think about it, my idea DID sound pretty weird... Heh heh... Oops...

Reply

Well, it wasn't creepy weird....

Dragon Man 180

Naruto can always make a clone of Kyuubi to hold her place while she goes to get food for them, or he can send the clone to get the food if they get hungry. I suggest Hinata come by if she isn't going to participate and starts talking with Naruto and Kyuubi to help prevent boredom.

Reply

That's an interesting idea....it probably won't happen, but it still an interesting idea. Actually, I'll probably use the Hinata one.

Tsunade-chan(Narutogirl)

sees that your a ShikaIno fan... me too! i must request KibaHina ogenai! as for the link for Hakate Naruto all you have to go is click on his name and it will take you to his hompage on there's a link on it that will take you there... how do i know this? i'm a member as well i'm Tsunade... anywho enough about that great chapter Kyuubi gets even more hilarious! i like how she wanted alcohol! anyway update soon!

Reply

Thank for the info! I love that place now! I will make it KibaHina! And ShikaIno! As for Kyuubi wanting alcohol(Now I know how to spell it WOOT!) she IS older than she looks.

Chapter 7

Boredom and BIG problems

"Naruto." Kyuubi said, looking forward.

"Yes, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, also looking forward.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GOT TO THE FRONT?!" She screamed impatiently.

"This is so boring it's sick."

" I know, but look, there four more people and we can go." Naruto said happily. Kyuubi growled.

" It takes them A HOUR TO PROCESS ONE PERSON!!" She yelled. Naruto sweatdropped.

" It takes them ten minutes...." Naruto said. " You're way too impatient. Look, it's Hinata." Kyuubi looked in the direction that Naruto pointed.

" Oh, cool, maybe she'll talk to us." Kyuubi smiled, showing her VERY pointy canines.

" HINAAAAATAAAA!!!" Hinata looked up from her feet.

" Oh," She said, smiling. " Kyuubi, Naruto."

" Hinata, could ya tell me something?" Kyuubi said cattishly. " Do you know anyone else who's entering?" Hinata eyes widened.

" Yes, in front of you. Good afternoon, Kiba." The guy in front of Kyuubi turned around to face them.

" Hunh?" He said. " Hinata? Are you entering?"

" Oh, no, no, no." She laughed. " I'm just talking to these two. Naruto and Kyuubi." Kiba's eyes landed right on Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi....what an interesting name...." Kiba said. " It's the same as a demon that attacked this village 15 years ago." Hinata gasped.

" Kiba, don't bring up mean stuff like that, it's really not a nice thing to say." She scolded him. " Be nice." Kiba made a face.

" It's your turn, ya know." Kyuubi said. " Go already." Kiba glared at her and stepped up to speak with the official.

"....He doesn't trust you very much, Kyuubi." Hinata said.

"I'm aware of that." Kyuubi said venomously. " Jerkwad. How could he say that?" Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's shoulder and started to whisper to her.

"You are the demon Kyuubi, you idiot." He whispered.

"Hunh?" She whispered back. " Oh, that's right. I guess I forgot."

"NEXT!!" The official yelled.

"'Sat's me." Kyuubi said happily. " Yes, how may I help you?"

"Alright, I'm gonna ask ya a few questions." The official asked lazily. " What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Uzumaki Kyuubi." She said, providing Naruto's last name.

"Mmm....fighting style?"

"Hunh?"

"Normal or Ninja."

"Both."

"Okay. So what's your age?"

"Urm..." Kyuubi was confused. She was five hundred something, but she couldn't say that! So... "Ah.....I'm 15." She said, supplying Naruto's age.

"Alright, you're in." Kyuubi gasped.

"Wow, how easy!" She said.

"NEXT!" The official said. " Oh, crap. Sorry, kid, we ain't got no room left."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"NANI?!" shrieked Kyuubi.

"The only thing we can offer is that you become part of the prize. You'll belong to the winner for a month." Naruto looked up.

"He's not that stupid." Kyuubi said.

"I'LL DO IT!!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi sweatdropped.

Author's note: CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE!! I took two idea mentioned by my reviews, arigato, you guys! Or girls. Well, anyway, Sakura didn't show this chapter, and she has no idea that Naruto's the prize! The winner probably won't know that Naruto is the prize! Vote for you're fav to win the tournament!

You're possibilities are:

Kyuubi

Sakura

Sasuke

Kiba

Yume

Mimiko

Akito

Ikuro

Kome

Ino

Shikamaru

Among others...Vote please!

Author's pick is either Sakura or Kyuubi! Why Kyuubi? Cause it would be funny and good for the plotline.


	8. Training Time and ShikaInoness

Kyuubi-chan goes Human!

Kiyana Va Sala

Bwahaha...

chants

Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra! :D

Reply  
One vote for Sakura!

Naruto-926

MAKE SAKURA WIN AND SHE'LL WIN NARUTO!

Reply

I think that's why everyone's voting Sakura.

Sevetenks, the Ultimate F

I say Kyuubi!

Reply

A vote for Kyuubi!

Smiter

Hmm, tough vote... I pick Sakura. It would be very interesting, hehe. Of course, she will have to train very hard in order to win.

Reply

Yes she would have ta train alot.

HinataBiggestFanBoy

lol stupid naruto, but what a fun twist!

Reply

Thanks, a reviewer suggested it.

Dragon Man 180

I'm going for Kyuubi, having Naruto be forced to help Sakura stalk Sasuke would be just plain cruel and unusual punishment he doesn't deserve. Besides, Kyuubi appreciates Naruto more than Sakura does and wouldn't make his life to miserable, she would of course make him keep watch for Jiraiya when she uses the baths.

Reply

Alright! Another Kyuubi vote. I'm for Kyuubi too.

Faucon

I vote for Sakura

and dont forget to update it!

Reply

Another Sakura vote, and I shall update! I've been rather lax on that lately.

Tsunade-chan (Narutogirl)

os so hard, luckycat-chan! i have to say Sakura! as funny as it would be Kyuubi to have him, Sakura needs love to especally from Naruto! kekekes!

Yeah! you used my idea for Naruto being the prize! i feel special!  
please update soon!

Reply

Yes, it WAS you're idea, and an excellent one at that! Thank you. One more Sakura vote!

Vincent

sorry i didn't review before but I was catching up on this part but I love your story Kyuubi rocks I'm voting for her to win.

Reply

Kyuubi fan and Kyuubi vote! Thank you for saying such nice things.

Chapter eight

Training Time

Well, here we are, in Konoha, before a sunrise. Ah, look! There it is, creeping over the beautiful hills, the chirping bluebirds....

" ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Screamed a voice. " It's late! I gotta train! I gotta train!" ....And the screaming contestants of the Konoha Tournament.

Yes, the people are training, and it's damn tough too! One of them is Haruno Sakura, determined to win! She wants that money!

She was the one that yelled, actually.

Sakura was training with Kyuubi. She knew Kyuubi would be good, but not THIS good. She was pulling move after move and slamming Sakura into every wall every ten seconds.

" Man, you suck." Kyuubi said teasingly. " Those are just my FIGHTING moves. You don't want to see my ninjutsu."

" Grr..." Sakura growled, upside down against a wall. " I could beat you ANYTIME." Kyuubi snorted.

" Anytime in your dreams, is more like it." She said impatiently. " Even if, by some random miracle you got past the people before me, you'd never actually beat me!"

" Hunh..." Sakura toppled over from her balancing point. " Maybe you're right..." Kyuubi smiled. Maybe now she'll drop out and I won't have to worry about her.

" I'll just have to train harder and win!" Sakura declared. Kyuubi sweatdropped.

Naruto hurried to speak with Sakura about the new, but awesome, development. Hell, he'd tell anyone who he came upon. And the first people he came upon was Ino and Shikamaru.

They didn't seem to notice Naruto. In fact, they seemed awfully....close. " Hey, you guys..." Naruto said. " Am I interrupting something?"

" Hunh?" They said, looking at him.

" Naruto?" Ino said. " What do you want?" Naruto smirked.

" I wanna know what you two were doing." He said evilly.

" Nothing." Shikamaru said quickly. " Get lost."

" Nothing seems awfully close, if ya ask me." Naruto said. " Come on, ya can tell me. I won't tell if you were, say, KISSING." They blushed.

" Bite off." Ino said, embarrassed. " Urm, I have to go anyway, so, see you all around." She turned and ran, with Shikamaru slowly following.

" Heh, I'm gonna have ta find out sooner or later, you two." He said to their retreating figures. " Well, I guess I go find Sakura-chan now. Wonder where....?"

His question was soon answered. A loud thump on a dojo wall and the sounds of Kyuubi yelling told him.He entered the dojo only to have Sakura flying at him. She landed on the soft Naruto.

" Oh...hi, Naruto." She said, blushing. " What's up?"  
" Umm, the sky, I suppose." He said. Sakura got off of Naruto, even though something inside was screaming at her for doing so.

" Ha, ha, very funny." She said. " Kyuubi's training me."

" Really? It looked more like she was throwing you around." Naruto commented, only receiving a death glare from Sakura.

" She isn't! She teaching me....blocking moves." Sakura made up as quickly as she could. " And how to withstand blows."

" Uh-huh." Kyuubi said sarcastically. " Sure I am." Sakura was glaring at her now. Kyuubi just ignored her.

" Oh, and I saw something GREAT." Naruto said diabolically. " It was Shikamaru and Ino. They were gonna KISS." Sakura looked up.

" What? Really?" Sakura said, surprised. " Wow, I thought they were just friends. Oh, wow, good for them."

" Oh, very nice, but IT'S STILL NOT GONNA HELP YOU TRAIN." Kyuubi said. " Please, withdraw from the tournament." Sakura looked at her.

" Worried you'll lose, Kyuubi-chan?" She teased. Kyuubi grew red in the face.

" Fine, I'll leave then!" She said, stomping out.

" Wow, maybe I was too rough on her..."

**Outside**

Kyuubi leaned on the side of the dojo, secretly fuming. This was so stupid! All she wanted was for Sakura to drop out so she wouldn't get hurt. And she gets all rude!  
" Hi, Kyuubi!" Ino said, followed by a gaggle of people, specifically, Shikamaru, Hinata, and a bored Sasuke.

" What ARE you doing?" Shikamaru asked. " You look mad." Kyuubi glared at him and he backed away. " Your dangerous today, I see."

" What are you doing, you dumb little girl?" Ino said. " Stop being mad." Kyuubi glared at her too, then shifted her glared to Sasuke.

" What?" He said.

" I dunno." She said. " I just hate you."

" The feelings mutual." He said quietly. Ino looked at him with interest.

" What did she do to you, Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke was silent. Kyuubi gave them all a look.

" Shouldn't you all be training?" She asked curiously. Ino froze.

" Ah, you brat!" She said. " You're trying to sniff out my train stuff so you can destroy it! Well, nice try." Kyuubi gave her a blank look.

" What? You're an idiot." She said. " Well, I'm off. See you all around. By the way, Shikamaru? Nice catch." He blushed.

" NARUTO!!!"

Author's note: Well that was very, VERY ShikaIno. Oh well. I like ShikaIno. So, the eight chapter, eh? This has gone far. Well, I should probably tell you that this ISN'T the end of the vote, it will go till the tournament's end.

So far we have:

Kyuubi: three votes

Sakura: six votes

Sasuke: zero votes

Kiba: zero votes

Yume: zero votes

Mimiko: zero votes

Akito: zero votes

Ikuro: zero votes

Kome: zero votes

Ino: zero votes

Shikamaru: zero votes

Other: zero votes

I'll update after I get back from my three day long trip.


	9. The Opening Cermony

Kyuubi-chan goes human

Vincent

I'm still voting for Kyuubi she rocks and I still vote for Kyuubi she is a lot nicer to Naruto.

Reply

Ah, Ah, Ah! Ya can't vote twice!

DW

Mine vote goes for Sakura

Reply

Sakura vote! She's been a popular vote.

Ernilriel (for chapter 1)

This is a funny story. and I updated Someone worth Fighting For. Thanks for the review! ;)

Reply  
Aw, thanks! You updated?! Urm, I'm off to read!

Dragon Man 180

I just thought of an idea: After 12-13 years of being stuck inside Naruto and having him in charge, the chance for Kyuubi to be in charge is a great opportunity. Shure, she can't make Naruto pay chakra as rent, but she can make him do other things. Could Kyuubi possibly train with Hinata to help her grow stronger?

Reply

Well, Kyuubi hasn't won yet. As for Hinata, she didn't enter.

Tsunade-chan

yeah! good chapter! after thinking about it, it would be kinda funny if you had some SasukexKyuubiness... 0.o don't hurt me .

Reply

AW-RIGHT!!! Go Tsunade-chan! Now I can do something with that without feeling like a complete and utter idiot.

Chapter 9

The Tournament BEGINS!

Kyuubi stood, cross-armed and cross-faced at the opening ceremony of the Tournament. It SUCKED! It portrayed them as SAVIORS to be, to destroy DEMONS. And, being that it was Konoha, they used Kyuubi as a spin-off.

" That evil demon was horrible! Prevent it from happening again!" The man on the stage yelled. The crowd cheered and Kyuubi felt her blood BOIL.

" Hmm..." She heard someone near her make some sound. She turned around to see Uchida Sasuke.

" Uchida?" She asked. " You entered? I'm going whip your ass so badly." Sasuke didn't even note her. She felt her blood get hotter. " Hey, jerk! I'm talking to you!"

Now Sasuke gave her a look. " Huh? Kyuubi?" He asked. " How are you doing today?" She paused for a moment, and then turned back to the scene.

" This is so stupid." She observed. " They all portray the creature like a monster....they act like they know. I'll never understand..." She paused. She was going to say 'I'll never understand humans' but that would give her away. So she just didn't say anything.

She saw Sakura, waving madly up at her, standing next to a group of chatty girl warriors. One was Ino, who also was (slightly) waving.

" Heh...they're very energetic." Kyuubi smiled lightly. Sasuke remained blank-faced, staring out into the dark night.

" Mmm?" He asked suddenly. " Did you say something?" Kyuubi growled.

" You were IGNORING me, you stupid male?!" She snapped. " Well, if I'm going to be ignored, I'll just leave then!" She then simply jumped over the railing and fell down to Sakura, Ino, and the chatty girls.

Sasuke just stared. How could someone, much less a small girl, survive a jump that high up? Who was Naruto's so-called sister?

Speaking of Naruto, where WAS our favorite ramen-craving hero? Why, he was right where he wanted to be: a ramen restaurant. Participating in exactly his kind of fight: a ramen-slurping fight.

Actually, it was a complete deal. The owner told Naruto that if he could eat ten large bowls of ramen, he'd get it all free. That's cool, isn't it? And unfortunately for the owner, Naruto was almost done with his tenth bowl.

" Ah!" Naruto said, slamming the bowl down. " That was delicious! Thanks, dude!" The owner just stood there, mouth open.

" Alright, boy..." He said. " At least I'll get money back when the tournament people hit here." Naruto's head flew up.

" Oh, CRAP!!" He yelled. " I'm supposed to be there supporting Kyuubi! I'M COMING, KYUUBI!!!"

" Oh, I wouldn't worry. Naruto's pretty dependable." Sakura said brightly. " And if he doesn't show up, we'll kill him tomorrow."

" Why wait until tomorrow?" Kyuubi said sullenly. " This night isn't going my way. First, I'm ignored. Then, Naruto doesn't show up to vouch for me, and if he doesn't do that, I can't be in the tournament. What next?"

Ino proceeded to pour cold, muddy water down Kyuubi's back.

" ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Author's note: Ahhh! Poor Kyuubi. Why am I so mean? Kyuubi never did anything to moi. Oh well. Please no flames. And no not reviewing.

Sakura: seven votes

Kyuubi: three vote

Keep voting!


	10. The Hunter Group

Kyuubi-chan Goes Human

Reviews

Thrice Crossed Fool

Why...

I ask myself this everytime someone writes a story like this...

Honestly, I might've gotten behind this idea-Might've even liked to story.

But the way its written bothers me for some reason, I have no idea why...

My first problem with this story is how 'Kyuubi' is written. She/He/It is a thousand years old demon who thrived on destruction for christs sake, ya think the Kyuubi would...Oh, I don't know...Probably be rampaging and destroying the world now that it's free?

I mean come on...A Demon who almost destroyed ALL of Konoha is free from her/his/its prison after being trapped for over fifteen years and you make it sound like...Well...Like shes a lame little sister when shes around Naruto and CO.

And the little authors notes (Whatever you feel like saying in parenthesis) they only serve to break the flow of the story...It's like I'm reading, totally paying attention, and you'll suddenly bring up something that has nothing to do with it anything!

(EX: Nee, now she sounds like Ryouga from Ranma ½).(I like to read about NARUTO...Not RANMA!)

I could've honestly like this story...I think you have the makings of a good author in you... Just work on your style some more...

All In all, the story seems too rushed and pieced together...I hope you can fix it.

Yours truly (I guess...),  
Thrice-crossed

Reply

O.o My, your VERY bitchy, aren't you? It's fanfiction, not a novel, for gods sake!

Dragon Man 180

Kyuubi should win, but not in a cruel way, maybe by using all of Naruto's experience as a trickster to outwit her opponents?

Reply  
Thank you! I take it to mind!

Chapter 10

Getting There; Mindless Fools

Damn, Kyuubi thought. It's cold. Damn Ino for pour that water on me! Not only am I wet and cold, I'm muddy too! I don't like tonight at all!

" Are you okay?" A voice said lightly. Kyuubi looked up to Red-Blue eyes, white skin, and a emotionless face. Yume.

" What....?" She asked nervously. " Why are you asking?" Yume's eyes opened a bit wider, and then she cracked a lethal smile.

" No reason. I just wouldn't want you to die. You are a good opponent." She turned around, and began to walk. She then suddenly stopped. " Watch out for the hunter group, Kyuubi. They'll want you're blood just for having the same name as a demon." She then finally padded off, in her soft socks. Kyuubi heaved a sigh of relief.

" Wait..." She suddenly said. " Hunter group....? What...?"

Naruto rushed through the crowds of anxious people, only to get pushed back and yelled at.

" Damn it! Where is that cursed fox?" He yelled, attracting more than a few stares. He suddenly saw a flash of pink and red in the crowds. He shifted, best he could, to make out who it was.

Sakura!  
" Sakura!" He yelled. She turned around, wide-eyed, searching for who had called her. Whoever it was, he sounded anxious.

" Naruto?" She gasped. " Oh, god, Kyuubi is still at the arena! Ya haven't showed up as her sponsor yet!"

" I know!" He said. " Help me get there! Please!" Sakura smiled, holding up two gleaming tickets.

" VIP tickets. One for me, and one for my guest. What's wrong with you being that person?" Naruto's face lit up.

" ALL RIGHT!!"

" Let's go!"

It was strange. Kyuubi had no idea why, but she felt like someone was watching her. She could feel eyes on her, and she could tell they were human.

" Who is it? Come out." She said. No one answered. And no one came out. " Damn. I'm so paranoid."

" Or ARE you?" Asked a wicked voice. It was a tall, very busty women with dark purple hair and black clothes. " Hello, dear. I'm Haruma of the Hunter's Group. What's you name....?"

" Urmm....." Kyuubi said, sitting there and wondering if it would be all that wrong to take Yume's advice. " I'm Asuka Uzumaki. Nice ta meet ya!"

" Liar." Haruma's reply took Kyuubi by surprise.

" Oh, dear. So, who do you think I am, you paranoid freak?" She said, chuckling slightly. This woman was an idiot, messing with her.

" You are a demon!" She said. " One who has stolen a human body!....a dead one at that! I can tell!" Kyuubi snorted.

" That's just wonderful for you. Have a nice day, bai-bai!" Kyuubi rushed forward, flipping upwards in a perfect back-flip and nailing Haruma right in the chin. " Big, scary Hunters my ass."

" Oh, chu think so, lil' one?" Came a heavy voice. " I don think so." A huge shadow fell over a completely shocked Kyuubi. She narrowed her eyes, and threw Haruma's body aside.

Just in time, too. Haruma had taken out a huge sword and had been about to slam it into Kyuubi's delicate human skin. God there were times when she wished she had different skin!

" So..." She said quietly. " Yume was right...." Both fighters paused.

" Y-you....." Haruma stuttered. " Are an ally of Yume? Oh, w-we didn't know that, we are very sorry....give all respects out to Lady Yume...." Both fighters fell on their knees, bowing before Kyuubi.

The very shocked Kyuubi. " Oh..." She said. What IS Yume? She thought solemnly. What does she want?

Author's note: Quick update! Sooner then I thought, actually. Vote for winners and battle match-ups!

Winner Vote

Sakura: Six votes

Kyuubi: Three votes


End file.
